


Snapshots

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Outlander Polaroid Series [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, polaroid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: What if Claire had also taken a Polaroid Camera through the stones? Series. @annalisedemoodboards on Tumblr started this wonderful little polaroid series on her Tumblr. She provided the photos, and these little ficlets happened.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Again this all started because @annalisedemoodboards on Tumblr started this wonderful little polaroid series! I just wrote the little ficlets to add to her piece. 
> 
> First one can be found: https://annalisedemoodboards.tumblr.com/post/169818455200/smoakingwaffles-annalisedemoodboards-what-if

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=r05h90)

 

“Jamie, do not waste a piece of film on me….. Looking like this of all times.” I say as I roll over to face him, rolling my eyes.

“Sassenach, ye say this contraption is to remember, memories, aye?’ Jamie says from across the room. 

I smile softly to myself, watching an eighteenth century man with a twentieth century camera is slightly more erotic than I would have ever thought. I watch him for a moment more, his eyes concentrating on figuring out how to put the film into the polaroid camera. I stay quiet, not wanting to cave and tell him how to use it - I really do not want to be photographed right now. But if I know anyone better than myself, it would be Jamie Fraser, and I also know how smart he is. I pull the bed sheet up, making myself a bit more decent as he figures it out. Jamie slides the film in and closes the machine, looking at up at me with a grin to match Bree’s. It takes my breath away for a moment seeing her flash before my eyes while he’s right in front of me. 

“Jamie. Don’t.” I laugh. 

“Ye say it is for memories. Weel, Sassenach, I will want to remember this day for all my years. The day ye came back to me. The day my heart started to beat once more.” Jamie says as he raises the camera to his eye. Succumbing to his wishes, I give him a smirk and watch the flash as it goes off. Jamie patiently waits as he marvels as the film develops right in front of his eyes. 

Quietly he mutters something in Gaelic to himself, and then he looks up at me. 

“Mo nighaen donn, yer so beautiful. All mine.” He says as he runs his thumb over my face. I watch him cross the room, pulling the pictures of Brianna out of his sporran. He adds my self portrait to his stash and then holds the group tight to his chest. “Ye both are all mine, and my two beautiful miracles. Mo ghraidh. Ye are, there are no words.” 

I blush and smile, sitting up in bed and letting the sheet fall. “Come here.” And just like that he’s twenty three again with that grin on his face and I’m brought back to where it all started.


End file.
